This invention relates to a cleansing aid, including the process of fabricating same, adapted for home use in the cleansing of kitchen utensils and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to the structure of and process for making a cleansing aid in the form of a pad presenting highly effective and durable abrasive surfaces, and optionally having incorporated therewith a water-soluble cleansing agent, Further, said pad may optionally include means for retaining liquified cleansing agent within the pad to thereby prevent unnecessary wastage of the cleansing agent.
A cleansing or scouring pad of the type above referred to should ideally represent a combination of several functional and physical characteristics. It is, of course, desired that the outer surfaces of the pad provide a good abrasive action, be of an open or lofty structure so as not to mat or become clogged by the dirt, grease or other material removed in the cleansing operation and furthermore be of a rust-free material.